The Dimensions Crisis/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the episode The Dimensions Crisis. Titans Tower * Cyborg: Booyah! We did it, bro! We did it! * Beast Boy: Yeah we did! * Robin: Wow! Nice model, guys! * Beast Boy: Yeah but Cyborg did most of it. Hope I'm as good as him some day. * Raven: So... What's all this brick stuff? * Starfire: Did you not play with the building bricks of the plastic as a child, Raven? * Raven: Not really. My dad was more into destroying universes; not some much into construction. * Beast Boy: Really? You're missing out, mama! How about entering the building competition with us tomorrow? There's cool prizes and everything! * Cyborg: Only problem is, we don't have any more bricks left! * Raven: That's okay. I think I have an idea how to get some more. * Raven: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! LEGO Titans Tower * Robin: Woah, what happened? * Cyborg: Oh, man! Everything's all "brick-shaped" and stuff! * Beast Boy: Dudes! My hands are like claws but I ain't even a lobster right now! * Cyborg: Beast Boy! Where's your nose? * Beast Boy: What? *gasp* Nooo...!!! My nose-picking days are over, dude! OVER! * Starfire: We all appear to be infected? What is the gives? * Raven: Relax, guys. I used the model to take us to a building brick realm. Now I'll have everything I need to win that contest. * Cyborg: Really? You couldn't have just brought some more? * Beast Boy: Hey, I don't mind, Rae-Rae! This place sounds awesome! * Robin: Uh-oh, crime alert! Titans, GO! LEGO Jump City * Cyborg: Dude! Those are Gremlins! Actual gremlins! * Robin: Wait... The Powerpuff Girls? * Blossom: You guys again? I thought this city looked familiar. * Robin: What's going on, Blossom? * Blossom: Mojo Jojo. He released gremlins into Townsville and some managed to escape into this dimension using that Gateway. * Bubbles: You nice super heroes will gather up the rest of them, won't you? * Buttercup: Based on our last team up, I wouldn't count on it. * Cyborg: Wait! Are you saying that thing can take us into movies from the '80s? * Blossom: Yeah, they can take you to all sorts of worlds but shouldn't we...? * Raven: Wow. I guess it would be pretty cool to meet Betelgeuse. * Cyborg: Who? * Raven: Betelgeuse. * Cyborg: One more time? * Raven: BETELGEUSE! * Betelgeuse: Whoa-hoa-ho-hoah! That was crazy! Say!!! Who are you guys, huh? Whaddaya want?! * Raven: Oh... my gosh! You're him! You're Betelgeuse! The "Ghost with the Most"! * Betelgeuse: That's right, babe. And you are...? * Cyborg: We're the Teen Titans, dude! Renowned super heroes. * Betelgeuse: Super heroes, huh? That doesn't sound good. Could get in my way. * Beast Boy: What was that? * Betelgeuse: Oh, nothing. Say, any of you folks up for a little inter-dimensional fun? * Beast Boy: You know it, bro! * Raven: Yeah, we are! * Robin: Sounds like a plan to me! * Cyborg: Booyah! * Starfire: I would also appreciate the opportunity for a time of the fun. * Betelgeuse: That's what I like to hear! Let's go! * Bubbles: They're not coming back, are they? * Buttercup: Told ya. The Wizard of Oz World * Starfire: Ooh, this land is so full of the wonder! The bright colours! The smiling faces! The spontaneous dance choreography! The Goonies World * Cyborg: HEEEEEYY... YOOOOOUU.. GUUUUUUYS!!! * Cyborg: Whoooooo-hoooo...!!! The LEGO Batman Movie World * Robin: Ha! Too easy! * Robin: Man, they sure know to treat heroes in THIS version of Gotham City! * Robin: Oh hey, Batman! * Robin: Oh, right. Forgot about that. Guess I'm not much better at driving the Batmobile in this dimension. * Robin: Ok, people! Outta my way! Coming through! Look out! Super hero business! Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them World * Beast Boy: Thanks for letting me work on my building skills, Newt my dude! * Beast Boy: That should do it! Another quality construction from the one and only fantastic Beast Boy! * Beast Boy: Uh, you got this right...? See ya! Beetlejuice World * Raven: So that's my problem, Betelgeuse. Any advice on how to become a better builder? * Betelgeuse: Hmm... Okay, how about we use our magic to build something together? * Raven: Magic, huh? Sounds good but wouldn't that be cheating? * Betelgeuse: Of course not! It's only cheating if you get caught! Hahahahaha! * Raven: Hahaha... Gotta love that evil laugh. The Wizard of Oz World * Starfire: The fun! The joy! * Random Person: Did you see that? She's a witch! * Starfire: Oh, what a world... The Goonies World * Cyborg: We did it, guys! Whoooo...!!! * Cyborg: My bad! Return To LEGO Jump City * Robin: Phew! I think I lost 'em. What are you guys doing here? * Cyborg: The Goonies are mad at me. * Starfire: The Land of Oz believes that I am the evil. * Beast Boy: Let's just say my building skills need a little improvement. * Robin: So, what about Raven? Where is she? * Raven: Hey, check it out! My first ever model! Pretty cool, huh? * Robin: Wow, Raven! How did you build that? * Betelgeuse: Using her magic probably helped. * Raven: Betelgeuse? You said you wouldn't tell. * Betelgeuse: It's too bad, really. 'Cos I happen to know a thing or two on magic... * Betelgeuse: ...not to mention, a little mischievous irony! Hahaha! * Raven: Tricking me into building him a giant, evil gargoyle? Probably should have seen this coming. Sorry, guys. * Robin: That's okay, Raven! We can blame you later. Right now, it's time for action! Titans, GO! * Cyborg: Heeeeyy... Yoooouu... Guuuuys...!!! * Starfire: I'll get you, Betelgeuse... And your giant gargoyle too...!!! * Raven: Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos! * Raven: No way! This thing feeds off my magic? Any ideas? * Cyborg: Hold up. That thing's made of building bricks, right? So if we use our imaginations we can build something to fight it with! * Raven: Hey, you're right, Cyborg! * Robin: Yes! That's it! Titans, BUILD! * Robin: Nice going, Cyborg! Woooaahh! * Cyborg: Don't worry, Robin! I'll save...WHOAH! * Cyborg: Beast Boy! You gotta re-build the car. * Beast Boy: But I don't know how, dude! You're the better builder! * Cyborg: You gotta try! I believe in you! * Starfire: Perhaps it is time for me to show who is the master of the building! * Cyborg: Yeah! * Robin: Yes, Go, Starfire! * Beast Boy: Hey, dudes! * Beast Boy: Not too shabby, huh? * Robin: How is a forklift gonna help us defeat Betelgeuse? * Beast Boy: Uh... Guess you got a point there, bro... but it's still pretty sweet, right? * Robin: Just build something else, Beast Boy! Quick! * Cyborg: Man, don't stifle his creativity? You can do it, Beastie! * Cyborg: Starfire! * Beast Boy: Hey! * Cyborg: Nice going, Beast Boy! * Raven: Normal spells won't work I bet a little magic from THIS book will! * Betelgeuse: Well, buddy... We had a good run. * Raven: Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS! * Robin: Great work, team. Nice thinking back there, Raven. * Starfire: Yes, I am certain you are now well prepared for the contest of the building tomorrow. * Raven: Maybe but I'd kinda like to get in a little more practice before we go home. * Cyborg: Sounds cool. Don't see any reason to leave in a hurry anyway! * Starfire: Perhaps we did not leave everyone with the most positive impression of ourselves. * Starfire: Um. Hello, wonderful people made of the plastic building bricks. I... * Starfire: It appears I am unable to reason with them. We must go now. Return To Titans Tower * Beast Boy: Knew we shouldn't have encouraged her. * Cyborg: We might have still won it if SOMEONE hadn't re-built our model into a unflattering portrait of the judge, Beast Boy! * Beast Boy: What are you talking about? I didn't do that! * Raven: Oh, yeah. That was me. * Cyborg and Beast Boy: WHAT? * Raven: My dad didn't let me play with building bricks but he did teach me to win at all costs. * Raven: I regret nothing. Category:The Goonies Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Gremlins Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Beetlejuice Category:The Wizard of Oz